ben_10_the_video_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10 Omniverse 2
D3Publisher and Cartoon Network Announce New Video Games for Adventure Time, Regular Show, and Ben 10 for Fall 2013 Ben and Rook! Cartoon Network’s all-stars lead the charge in a brand new video game adventure this fall! LOS ANGELES – May 14, 2013 – D3Publisher (D3P) and Cartoon Network Enterprises (CNE) today announced the development a new video game based on one of the most popular Cartoon Network award-winning animated show. This fall, a new video game based on Cartoon Network’s highest-rated shows Ben 10 Omniverse will launch. In Ben 10 Omniverse 2, the latest installment in a top-selling global interactive franchise, players will be able to control Ben Tennyson in an all new adventure set in the Ben 10 universe as Ben battles a new foe, the Incurseans, and infiltrates this new enemy’s intergalactic warship as he finds his way home. Though he’s still armed with his trusty Omnitrix, Ben will face brand new challenges including chase and escape sequences as well as constant battles against the forces of evil. Players will have to make every action count as you race Ben against the clock, creating the most kinetic Ben 10 game to date. Developed by High Voltage Software for consoles, and by 1st Playable Productions for the handheld version, Ben 10 Omniverse 2 is based on the long-running, popular Cartoon Network animated series, and follows the adventures of Ben Tennyson, a teenager who wields the Omnitrix, a device that allows him to transform into various alien forms such as Gravattack, Four Arms, and many more alien forms. Ben 10 Omniverse 2 will be available this fall for theWii U system, the Wii™ system, the Nintendo 3DS hand-held system, Xbox 360, and the PlayStation®3 computer entertainment system. “We are excited to extend our partnership with Cartoon Network on the next iteration of Ben 10 video game to the millions of fans that watch the Emmy winning comedy each week,” said Peter Andrew, vice president of product development, D3P. “Having the creative talents of this widely popular animated show working directly with very proven development team, it has given us the recipe to create the very best and most authentic video game experiences that will please fans of all ages.” ”For Cartoon Network fans, this fall “With strong creator involvement and a sense of what games our fans want to play, we’re excited to build on the tremendous success and continue the global excitement around an all-new Ben 10 game.” This video games is currently rated “RP” (Rating Pending) by the ESRB and for more information in the coming months about these titles, please visit D3Publisher at www.d3publisher.us. About Cartoon Network Enterprises Cartoon Network Enterprises (CNE) is responsible for building consumer products and merchandising programs for a wide range of brands by securing and supporting long-term licensing partnerships across all categories. As the global branding and merchandising arm of Cartoon Network and Adult Swim, the division manages the consumer product programs for the networks’ award-winning original programming, brands and characters including Ben 10, Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, The Powerpuff Girls, Adult Swim and more. CNE also serves as the exclusive global licensing agent for LazyTown Entertainment and the PGA of America for the youth marketplace. Cartoon Network (CartoonNetwork.com) is the #1 U.S. television network among boys 6-11. Currently seen in 99 million U.S. homes and 194 countries around the world, Cartoon Network is Turner Broadcasting System, Inc.’s ad-supported cable service now available in HD offering the best in original, acquired and classic entertainment for kids and families. In addition to Emmy-winning original programming and industry-leading digital apps and online games, Cartoon Network embraces key social issues affecting families with solution-oriented initiatives such as Stop Bullying: Speak Up and the Move It Movement. Turner Broadcasting System, Inc., a Time Warner company, creates and programs branded news, entertainment, animation and young adult media environments on television and other platforms for consumers around the world. About D3Publisher D3Publisher is a leading worldwide publisher of interactive entertainment software for all platforms, including console and handheld gaming systems, personal computers, smartphones, and tablets. The company also owns development studio Vicious Cycle Software, Inc., and its technology platform, Vicious Engine 2™. For more information about D3Publisher and its products, please visit: www.d3publisher.us. # # # Microsoft, Windows, Xbox, Xbox 360, Xbox Live and the Xbox logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of the Microsoft group of companies. All other trademarks are the property of their respective owners. All rights reserved. "PlayStation" is a registered trademark of Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. Nintendo trademarks and copyrights are properties of Nintendo.